The present disclosure relates to a connector for use in electrical equipment and electronic equipment, such as hard disk drives (HDD), solid state drives (SSD), PCs, and servers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a structure in which ground contacts are coupled and connected together for improvement of high-frequency transmission characteristics.